


you feel it out but you don't quite know if you should (wanna wanna make you feel good)

by Anonymous



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Headcanon, M/M, S9E5: Sleepover, skids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Stewart.”“What?”“Who do you like?”Stewart sighs through his nose, smile slipping from his face like snowmelt. “They’re out of my league.”The gender-neutral pronoun doesn’t go unnoticed. Roald’s heart beats in double overtime. “You made love to Aly-cat and Biancadonk at the same time.”“Well—““No one is out of your league.”
Relationships: Roald/Stewart (Letterkenny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	you feel it out but you don't quite know if you should (wanna wanna make you feel good)

**Author's Note:**

> The S9E5 moment everyone (but mostly me) wanted.

“Stewart.”

“What?”

“You’re awake?”

“Am I awake?”

“Yeah.”

Some rustling. “Concretely.”

“Was that you?”

“What?”

“That farted.”

Stewart scoffs. “No.”

“It smells like it was you.”

Stewart lifts his face blearily from his pillow and sniffs. “It does smell like it was me.”

“Yeah.”

“I must have woken myself up with a fart.”

“I do that sometimes too.”

Other than their whispers, the basement is quiet. Connor and Darien are asleep beneath their own respective blanket heaps as the _Fellowship of the Ring_ credits roll across the TV screen—they didn't even make it through the first film of the trilogy. A travesty, really.

Roald reaches over and taps Stewart’s arm. “Stewart.”

“What?”

“Who do you like?”

Stewart scoffs. “What?”

“Do you like anyone?”

Stewart scoffs again, but a grin creeps across his face, and after a beat: “Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Roald ignores the way his heart flutters. “Who?”

Stewart shrugs, hesitates, opens his mouth to reply, and then—farts.

“Stewart!”

“What?”

Roald reaches over and punches him on the arm, more of a tap than anything, really. “Is there really someone that you like, though?”

A pause. “Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Who?”

Stewart sighs. “It doesn’t matter.”

Roald can’t decide whether or not he’s going to throw up. "Yes, it does.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“Yes, it does!”

“Fine.”

Roald raises his eyebrows, encouraging.

Stewart farts again.

“Stewart!”

“Roald.”

“Seriously!”

Stewart sighs through his nose, smile slipping from his face like snowmelt. “They’re out of my league.”

The gender-neutral pronoun doesn’t go unnoticed. Roald’s heart beats in double overtime. “You made love to Aly-cat and Biancadonk at the same time.”

“Well—“

“ _No one_ is out of your league.”

Stewart’s eyes find his again, big and wide and so, so blue.

“St—“

Stewart leans forward and kisses him.

When he moves to pull away, Roald’s hand flies up on reflex and latches onto his bicep. “Stewart!”

Stewart eyes are fixed determinedly off to the left. “Roald.”

Roald kisses him back.

When they break apart, Stewart’s eyes are glassy, and he’s got a dopey grin on his face that he doesn’t even seem to try to fight. Roald can’t help but smile a little himself. “Was that...adequate?”

Stewart blinks once, then shakes his head.

“…Satisfactory?”

Stewart shakes his head again.

“Stewart?”

Stewart’s cold hand finds Roald’s hip beneath the blankets, and his warm lips find the edge of Roald’s ear as he buries his face in his neck. “It was...wondrous.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s almost not worth thinkin’ about.
> 
> Thanks for the read!


End file.
